hypixel_skyblockfandomcom-20200222-history
Colosseum
The Colosseum is a location in the Hub Island. It primarily serves as a PvP arena for players on the server to use to fight against each other. It is located to the south-east of spawn, following the path around just before the Bank. Things to do * Battle against other players * Participate in special events Appearance The Colosseum appears to be a large circular arena, built with the primary purpose of fighting within. It is mostly built of stone materials and spruce wood, with some stained clay also included. The exterior features many large staircases, which lead up to a wooden viewing platform from which you can see PvP fights within the Colosseum happen. A set of stairs downwards leads into an underground set of tunnels. These wrap around the arena floor, and can be followed all the way around to get back to the entrance of the Colosseum. These also have small corridors leading off of them, which lead to a small ruined area covered in vines and flames. A Fairy Soul can be found in this area. This room then leads off again into another small ruined room, this time featuring collapsed supports made of fence, and a large cobblestone blockade. This acts as a one-way exit out of the ruined area, and back into the main Colosseum tunnels. Finally, the arena floor itself is primarily comprised of dirt, with some stone in the middle. It features some fire for lighting but is otherwise unremarkable. Players fighting will be spawned on the east and west sides of this arena, leaving the north and west sides empty. Fighting The main purpose of the Colosseum is for players to fight in a typical one-versus-one PvP scenario, using their Skyblock equipment. Players spawn on opposite ends of the arena floor and will fight until either one player dies, or 5 minutes expire. The player that dies will not lose any money or items - unless enough damage is dealt in one swing to "kill" the player twice, at which point they will undergo the usual death punishment. To enter a fight, you can either speak to the Gladiator if you want to duel, or just walk into the Colosseum if you want to enter the Free For All. He is located just outside of the Colosseum entrance, at . In a couple small areas of the Colosseum, the Aspect of the End ability is disabled. In Free For All, you fight with your normal stats and player death messages show up. It should be noted that you can hide just outside of the arena and be invulnerable to other players, but can still hit them with projectiles such as arrows. If you queue with the Gladiator, once there is another player, a duel will start. You will be teleported to a private room. Here, mana is not regenerated, the damage you deal is divided by three, and you cannot use the Aspect of the End ability, to make the fight more fair and fun for everyone. The death message will not show up except for you and your opponent, along with how long the duel lasted. Fairy Souls There are two Fairy Souls located in the Colosseum. Category:Locations